First Date
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: After Tokyo, Robin has finally built up the courage to ask out Starfire, and he asks the other titans to watch over the town while their gone, but can the three others survive their night out? Complete!
1. You look beautiful

**I do not own teen titans, so please don't sue**

Robin stood in front of the silver door that gleamed in the florescent light. He lifted his hand up to the door and muttered some words to himself. He quickly placed his hand back beside him and started pacing again. He muttered a few more words to the door that no one could hear, or so he thought. He scolded himself and began his pacing again. Beastboy and Cyborg peaked around the corner, captivated by his efforts, and a little part of them was trying not to laugh. Raven had been reading her book in the main room but soon even her interest was revealed and she silently followed the other two boys. He held his hand up to the door again and held it there for several minutes, as if he were made of ice. He couldn't move his hand any closer and the other titans were starting to grow impatient.

"Oh for the love of God!" Raven said rolling her eyes, which surprised Robin a bit and made the other two boys give her death stares, they were, after all, trying to be inconspicuous. Robin's hand suddenly turned black and he was thrust forward banging on the metal door with a well polished plaque that read STARFIRE in big bold letters. Before Robin even had time to say a word, the door flew open, Robin's hand turned back to normal and Robin fell down on the floor with his cheeks flaming a deep red as he looked up at Starfire. The other titans quickly ran away leaving Robin by himself, with no more time to prepare.

"Hello Robin" Starfire said blushing a bit.

"Hi," is all that Robin could let out as he stared at his feet. They both just stood there for a moment, each one trying to avoid looking each other straight in the eye.

"Uh… Starfire"

"Yes Robin," she said eagerly, but trying to stay calm.

"Would you… I mean, like… do you want… to… maybe… I don't know…"

Starfire was blushing insanely at this flustered boy standing right in front of him, she had never seen him like this, and for some reason it made her smile, although she was growing a bit impatient as well.

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you think, maybe you'd like to, maybe, I guess, go out later tonight?" Starfire's grin was from ear to ear she hugged Robin so tightly he could barely breathe"

"Is that a yes?" he said smiling.

"Oh yes!"

"Great! I mean… uh good or uh… seven o'clock?"

Starfire nodded happily and flew back into her room. Robin just stood there with a triumphant smile on his face, when Cyborg passed by him with a bunch of old mechanical parts for his car.

"Way not to lose your nerve my man!"

Robin just glared at him.

THEME SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Starfire was anxious, that was sure, but in a good way. She took a look at her clock, which read 6:30, she began to panic. She was very nervous, even though he had _finally_ asked her out. After all these years, five long years! She was starting to lose hope, sure… They had danced, they had hugged, held hands and kissed long before Tokyo, but Robin was a closed book, she knew that. He was very serious about his job, she knew that. But when it came to the idea of them being… well… together, it made her blush and made her feel a little relieved. She thought about when he had finally kissed her, she felt a huge weight taken off of her, a burden that was weighing her down ever since she laid eyes on him. But now… _now,_ they were actually going on a date, she just hope this would follow through, that conversation on the roof in Tokyo, still made her shed a tear, even though she knew that he had undergone a change in those few days.

"We're heroes not tourists, we don't have time for… for this." The line made shivers run down her spine and made her worry a little bit. No one could change in that short of time, she just hoped that tonight, they really could be more, that tonight maybe they could shed the responsibility of the world, that maybe tonight, they could be what they've wanted to be for, those five pestering, tormenting years.

Robin shot a quick glance at the clock, he had forty five minutes before his date with Starfire, and he was feeling pretty confident… well more confident then before at least. He was debating on wearing his uniform, or even wearing his mask on his date with her, in the end he decided to, you never know when evil will break out, and jeans are just not practical to fight in, he rolled his eyes at the thought, even though it was true. A sudden shiver took over his body, what if we're needed in battle? Oh crap, he just knew his night was going to be ruined by plasmas or Dr. Light or some other pathetic villain. He couldn't ruin what he had built up with Starfire, it was almost destroyed in Tokyo, that same conversation made him wonder himself if he was ready to actually let go. He couldn't ruin this again, and he knew that. He quickly ran to the main room and was relieved to see the Starfire wasn't there. She had seemed so eager for their date, and he didn't want anything to ruin that. He walked in swiftly over to the three others sitting on the couch. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over a video game and Raven was doing her best to ignore them as she buried herself in a book with strange writing on the front.

"I need your help," Robin said nervously. The other titans just looked at him in a strange way, they had never seen their leader so jumpy.

"Haven't I already helped you enough?" Raven said sarcastically but still with no smile as she shut her book. Robin just shot her a glare.

"Listen I just know something is going to go wrong tonight…"

"Dude, stop doubting yourself" Beastboy said

"Yea you keep on putting yourself down when you know she likes you back" Cyborg added.

"You've got to learn that your more then a leader of a team, now you're an actual… well, teenager I guess" Beastboy said.

These comments kept going on and on for a few minutes, Robin was steaming up, Raven had opened her book again and Robin kept on trying to get his two cents in.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!" Robin screamed. The two titans looked up at him and Raven was still reading.

"I'm talking mission wise morons, I want to have a nice evening with Starfire, and I don't want anything to get in the way. I want you guys to keep the city under control for the night, only call me when there is an emergency, I don't want random messages from you saying that Control Freak is out of jail, you know you can easily handle him without us, got it?"

Beastboy and Cyborg nodded in a way that told Robin that they got the picture.

"Do I get paid for babysitting?" Raven said without even looking up from her book. Robin chuckled a bit under his breathe and left the room to prepare a little more, this was their first date, no way could he mess this up.

Seven o'clock, he was back where he started, in front of the door, Starfire's door. He heard the clash of his fist against the door, this time he didn't need help, and he really did feel more confident. He had actually changed out of his uniform, from green spandex to comfortable jeans, a white t-shirt with a black zipped up sweater, he was still in his mask, of course, but he was feeling a little more comfortable being in not so tight clothes, although it did feel kind of weird.

"One moment more please" Starfire's voice sounded muffled through the door. Robin just stood outside, whistling for a bit rocking back and forth on his feet. The door suddenly swished open as Robin's dropped a little. There stood Starfire, she was wearing a jean skirt that was cut about two inches above her knees. She wore a purple blouse with a white beaded cami underneath. Her hair was pulled back up into a high pony tail. Her outfit was pretty casual, but it caught Robin off guard to see her in a different change of clothes, 'she really is beautiful' he thought to himself, I have no reason to be scared he thought, as he scolded himself.

"You look beautiful Starfire," he said linking his arm in his as they walked out of the tower.


	2. The Elephant and The Mouse

"Okay, well now that Robin and Starfire are gone, what do you dudes want to do?" Beast boy asked. Raven just pulled her book down for a second and stared at him then slowly pulled it back up, so that none of her face was showing.

"I don't know man, you wanna watch a movie?" Cyborg asked in a quite bored tone of voice.

"Oh, I know, you guys wanna hear some jokes?"

"Uh…"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Saved by the bell" said raven with a sigh of relief under her breath as she walked over to the computer.

The room blinked an irritating bright red which didn't give the titans enough time to adjust there eyes to the different lighting, so the winced in pain as the blinding colors flashed and the defining beeps continued.

"Well what's the trouble?" asked Cyborg anxiously

"I… I don't know" Raven pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard but nothing came on the screen and the computer screens all began to blink ERROR all over the monitor.

"This is so weird" Cyborg said suspiciously, the lights and beeping continued and it began to get on their nerves. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and gave it a shocked look.

"All the circuits must be on the fritz, because everything, the tower, the computers are just not-" suddenly the three titans heard a large _swish bang!_ They looked around to see that they were trapped in there now pitch black home. The windows were now replaced by heavy metal curtains, and everything was shut down and they were trapped in their home by force. "Responding," Cyborg finished his sentence and turned on his light and looked around. Raven seemed to be quite shaken up and Beast Boy seemed on the verge of a melt down. His light pivoted across the room to no longer friendly living quarters, but shadows that seemed to make out monsters on the walls and shapes and objects that seemed to stick out from the black mid night air that seemed up and ready to attack them.

"Now that's Freaky"

Starfire's head was rested on Robin's shoulder and her eyes were closed with a small smile on her face, as if she were in a wonderful dream. Robin looked down at her and he spread a small smile onto his face as they walked down the narrow path with street lights leading the way.

"Tell me Robin, where are we going for our date?" she didn't even budge her head.

"It's a surprise, Star." He said trying to be mysterious, but it just came out flustered.

Starfire seemed satisfied with his answer and kept on walking. It wasn't long before she could hear noises and people talking and laughing, but she also heard something else, music. Carnival music, she opened her eyes and she found that she was at a very familiar carnival. Her eyes beamed with excitement as she pulled Robin forward violently.

"Oh Robin this will be so much fun!" she said in an almost near yell

"I thought you would like it," he said smiling proudly. But his smile soon faded when he saw where Starfire was dragging him. He gulped as he listened to the wood creak and the screams of innocent people. He looked up to see the largest roller coaster that you could ever imagine. It twisted and turned upside down right side up side ways. Now I know what you're thinking, that Robin, the boy wonder, the fearless leader, afraid of a roller coaster. It's just like an elephant being afraid of a mouse, but that rickety wooden death trap was no mouse, and Robin certainly wasn't an elephant. But before he had time to object, Starfire pulled him into the cart next to him and pulled down the bar so they were securely in. A man lazily walked out onto the platform and began going over the safety instructions.

"Keep your hands in at all times, do not attempt to undo your seatbelt, hang on to the metal bar that you see in front of you, also you will notice that we are passing around liability forms, if you could just scratch you name on there that would be great."

"Starfire, are you sure this is safe?"

"Nope"

"Okay, now that's a little scary," said a very shaky Raven examining the room. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue, all it just says that the system failed. We're going to have to go down to the main power room and re-boot the tower and the computers. I have some flashlights in my room, why don't we go and get them before someone gets hurt."

"Good idea" said Beast Boy, "So after we re-boot our house you guys wanna- OW!" Beast Boy had walked right into the door. He lay on the floor with his hand to his face. "Dude! Where's the swish?"

"I told you BB, every thing is shut down, and we have to do things manually." Cyborg said pushing Beast Boy out of the way as he headed toward the door. He stuck his two hands into the door crack and tried to force it open, but it just wouldn't budge, he tried again but it still wouldn't move.

"Here let me try," Raven said in her low emotionless voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The door was immediately cover in a black aura, which did not help the atmosphere of the room at all.

"Well, let's get moving." Cyborg said taking the lead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin held on for dear life as Starfire chuckled a little bit at the fact that he was so afraid. Starfire threw her hands up in the air and began to shout.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Starfire was having the time of her life when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Cinderblock and the authorities were surrounding him and at the same time trying not to get near him. Starfire watched this scene carefully, hoping that her friends would show up, but she knew that they would have been here by now. She looked over at Robin whose eyes had been closed the entire. She knew he hadn't spotted him yet, and she knew her whole evening would be ruined if he did see him. The ride pulled to a stop and Robin nearly collapsed out of the ride. Starfire led him to a bench but still kept one eye on Cinderblock.

"Uh… Robin, stay here and rest while I uh, go… uh fetch us some hot dogs! Yes hot dogs!"

"Okay Starfire, but take your time, I think I can feel yesterday's breakfast coming up." She gave out a little fake giggle and headed toward Cinderblock, she knew she could handle him on her own. She decided she would knock him out real quick, let the authorities take him to jail and then enjoy the rest of the evening with Robin. The plan was bullet proof, at least that's what she hoped.

She quickly flew over to Cinderblock who saw her right away and the police cheered at the sight of a titan. Her hands began to glow and she shot brilliant green star bolts from her hands as aggressively as she could, within a matter of minutes he was knocked out and she headed back to the bench with Robin.

"Greeting Robin, are you feeling better?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yea, much better, so where are the hot dogs? And what happened to your sleeves?" He said looking down at her charred and ashy sleeves. She looked down to see the end of her sleeves were black and ruined, 'think quickly Starfire' she thought to herself.

"Uh… the stand of hot dogs, it uh… was devoured in uh… a fire! Yes a fire!" Robin gave her a questioned look, but just shrugged his shoulders, and took her hand and led her to the prize booth as Starfire let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Journey to the basement

"Glorious Robin! You have won once again!"

"What would you like?"

"I'll take the bear for the lady" Robin said pointing to a large white and blue stuffed teddy bear. Starfire blushed a bit when he gave it to her, but she accepted it none the less.

"Thank you Robin!" she said as she hugged her bear and kissed his on the cheek" now he was blushing, actually his entire face was as red as a tomato. But being the tough guy that he is, of course he turned around so no one could see. That's when he saw plasmas out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that Starfire still didn't see him as she was still hugging her bear so tight the head was about to pop off. 'Just wait, Cyborg, BB and Raven will come by and take care of it soon enough' Robin thought trying to calm himself. 'All I need to do is take my mind off of it.'

"Starfire, you wanna, uh… ride the tilt-a-whirl" Robin asked taking her hand and leading her toward the ride.

"Please, what is a tilt-a-whirl?"

"Well, uh you pretty much spin until you can't feel your legs" Starfire gave him a confused look as Robin continued to lead her to the ride.

"Why are we going so slowly?" Beastboy whined

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with the tower; we have to be careful in case something accidentally triggers the security system."

"What happens if the security system goes off?"

_Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Engaging defensive system_

"Well I guess we're going to find out aren't we?" said Cyborg quite agitated, turning his arm into his cannon in fighting position. Lasers were then exposed blasting bright red rays that were deadly to the touch. Beastboy turned into a fly and began to dodge the death bolts being shot at him. Raven, who was quite startled, began to take out each laser in her black aura, and at the same time was trying to avoid getting hit. Cyborg charged at them with his sonic cannon and a war cry taking out everything in sight. Needless to say they won, no matter how deadly lasers are nothing can defeat teen titans, that plus if someone died I would get flamed.

"Dude! Are we even allowed to have such dangerous machinery in this show?"

"And why did it attack us? Shouldn't they have us processed into their computers or shouldn't be able to tell that we haven't broken in, we were already here," Raven looked at Cyborg very agitated as Cyborg put on the most innocent look he could.

"Well, I never really processed your DNA into the computer, apparently it's rebooting, so any life forms that are in the building are going to be attacked."

"Swell, is there any way to fix it? Can't we just re-activate the security system?"

"That won't work, because this is the security system, we're going to have to go down to where the main circuits are and shut it down completely so I can reset it properly, I don't know why it's going all hay-wire, this has never happened before." Cyborg was a little hurt by the fact that one of his machines was breaking down.

"Do you think someone is sabotaging the tower?"

"Well, if someone is, they won't be for long, besides, how would they be able to get in?" Raven nodded in agreement with Cyborg but still wasn't sure, she put her hood down to show her serious face.

"So where are the main circuits?"

"By the basement, but it might take us awhile considering every room has a different security layout."

"So in every room we're in, we're gonna get attacked by our own home!"

"Then we better get moving," said Raven putting her hood back up.

Robin and Starfire were leaning against the wall and still trying to catch their breath. Starfire had the biggest smile on her face and Robin felt sick again. When you suggest to a Tamaranian to run the wheel of a tilt-a-whirl, her and her super strength will not pass up the chance. So after the most intense spin of Robin's life he was just hoping he wouldn't have to go his whole life with twirling vision. Starfire was a little tired as well after pulling the wheel for a good five minutes, non-stop so she sat down on the bench after a few minutes of trying to find it. Eventually Robin's vision cleared to see a giant goo-monster still splashing everything in site with his goop. 'I'm gonna kill those guys' Robin thought to himself.

"Uh, Starfire, I'll be right back, could you meet me at the water-coaster ride over there?" Starfire nodded and began to fly over to get in line as Robin raced over to Plasmas.

"Hey Plasmas!" Robin called out. "Over here!" Usually it takes the whole team a little while to take out plasmas, but believe me, Robin was motivated. He shot at plasmas everything he could. He didn't bring his utility belt which made it a little bit of a challenge, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Like his grappling hook. He attached it to a street light and flew at Plasmas, kicking him knocking him out, cutting off his food sources until he finally fell back asleep. The authorities all gathered around him and Robin ran as fast as he could back to the carnival. By then Starfire was first in line getting a little anxious, but let out a sigh when she saw Robin coming.

"Robin! You ha-" Robin grabbed her by the hand and led her into the roller coaster cart, which started out in a dark cave so that she wouldn't see he was covered in Plasmas gunk. Robin knew what he was doing, quickly the ride started blowing water all over the place, by the end of the ride they were soaking wet and all of Plasmas's pewk was washed right off.

"That was most delightful!" Said Starfire, a little hyper. Robin was just relieved he got away with it. HE began to walk away when he felt a breeze through his legs.

"Uh… Robin, what has happened to your pants." Robin quickly looked down to see his jeans were cut off at the knee, it must have happened when he jumped up through Plasmas's grip and hit him with his pole, and because they were ripped a little already it didn't help his situation.

"Uh… well, my pants were kind of long, and in the bathroom, there were… nails, that… stuck out of the ground and caught on to my pant legs, and ripped them." Starfire cocked up an eyebrow and Robin just gave her an innocent grin.

"Come on let's go ride something else."


	4. Every Villain in Jump City

**Wow! I am getting some great reviews! Thank yyou everybody who reviewed i really appreciate it. Okay well, it is Robin and Starfire, so i thought it would be necesary to put in a conversation between them that's well... less then comfortable. Okay well enjoy this next chapter.**

It was an hour later, and they still had only made it through two rooms. They were basically demolished and the three titans were out of breath.

"Maybe, we should just, call Robin and Star," Beastboy said between breaths.

"No man, we promised him that we would only call if there was an emergency,"

Cyborg said defensively.

"Well if this doesn't qualify as an emergency, then what does?"

"We can handle this on our own; we don't need to call them if we can complete this on by ourselves." Raven was out of breath as well, trying to figure a plan in her head.

"Yea and what's the worst that can happen." Cyborg said grinning nervously at Beastboy. They both just gave him a troubled look and headed into the next room.

Starfire watched as Robin walked up to the counter to order them some dinner.

Starfire was exhausted, she was having fun, but she was still tired. Besides the fact that she just taken down cinderblock by herself, she was also running all over the place with Robin going from ride to ride non-stop. 'Where were Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg anyway?' She thought to herself. She just rolled her eyes at the thought of them. She looked over at Robin again who was now at the front of the line. 'I wonder if Robin is having the fun as well. He does seem a little distracted, and a little tired, I just hope nothing ruins this night, or comes close… again.' She took her head out of her cloud of thoughts as Robin sat down with some burgers and fries and sodas. Starfire looked at it hungrily and began to attack her food; she could use an energy boost. Robin just stared at her with giddy eyes for quite some time until Starfire finally looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked softly. Robin suddenly realized what he was doing and the giddy expression on his face turned into a 'oh crap I was just caught' kind of look.

He blushed a little and began to stutter.

"Well… uh, I was just… uh,"

"Robin, is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect, really it is." He smiled as he gazed into her eyes and she looked down at her food quickly out of embarrassment. So they didn't exactly get over the awkwardness right away, they were still happy they were being awkward in each other's presence. There was a long silence and they just avoided making eye contact the entire time as they nibbled at their food.

"Starfire, are you having fun?" Robin said finally.

"Oh yes I am having a glorious time."

Silence again

"Are you having fun… here… with me?" Robin asked sheepishly. A smile spread across Starfire's face.

"Oh yes Robin, My evening with you has been most enjoyable." Robin felt proud of this answer and a smile was plastered on his face, even if there was another awkward silence.

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Are you having… the fun with me?"

"Yes! I really am, so much fun actually, I've been kicking myself the whole night for not having asked you out sooner."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean you are a lot much fun, adventurous, loving and, and, what?" Robin looked over to see Starfire staring at him with loving eyes.

"Nothing, it's just, you've never told me these things before."

"I guess I never found the right moment." Robin said softly looking into her eyes. They both blushed again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Another room complete.

"Are we almost there?" Beastboy sat against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Not quite, we still have a little ways to go, and I think I might have figured out what happened." Cyborg took a look at the monitor on his arm and began typing away at keys. "It took me awhile, but I finally got a source. BB, do you remember when you crashed my system when you tried to play mega monkeys or something?" Beastboy looked at the ground like a five year old who had just been caught of stealing some cookies.

"Yea, so."

"Well, a little piece of that virus was left behind in the systems, it must have spread when I downloaded coordinates from my brain onto the computer, well it grew bigger and somehow got into the tower's security system. It wasn't able to be detected until now. If we don't hurry, it may not be able to be destroyed and it may end up crashing the tower."

"Too late." Raven said pointing out the destruction they had caused.

"Robin is gonna kill us." Beastboy said walking lazily into the next room.

A very awkward dinner had past them and Robin led Starfire to the bumper cars, when who should show up, but Control Freak. 'Why are they all attacking tonight?' He thought to himself. After losing all faith in the other three, he decided to take down Control freak himself this time, he was a simple villain, and he thanked God for that.

"Starfire why don't you wait in line, I'll be right back." She shrugged and headed toward the line. Was really getting old, he couldn't believe all these interruptions.

"Well, Hello Robin, come to bow before my awesome power, hey where's the rest of your team?" Robin didn't have time to talk to him, he just cut to the chase, and began beating him up, like I said Control Freak was a simple villain.

"There you go, all set to go to jail." Robin patted Control Freak on the shoulder and began to walk off.

"Hey Robin, the reporters were wondering if you could ask some questions."

"Sorry I got to get back to my date." And with that Robin ran off, he could a few police officers saying to each other 'finally' but he just rolled his eyes and kept running. Little did he know that Gizmo stood near by listening to every word.

"So the snot-muncher is on a date? Huh? Well let's see how much fun he'll have with every villain in town attacking the city." Gizmo was smart, he knew something was wrong if the other three titans weren't there and well, everyone had a basic guess to who he was out with. Here's the question though, why would villains even bother to ruin a date? What was the point if the got nothing out of it. Revenge is the easy answer for every single villain who has faced robin and the Teen Titans, but they had the perfect opportunity to ruin something they all knew was important to Robin. Oh Gizmo was a clever one alright, clever but evil as he picked up the phone in his car and called every bad guy across Jump City.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Cyborg grunted under the laser he was deflecting with his arm.

"To the basement or the next room?" Raven shouted over the commotion

"Uh…." _BOOM! _"Come on guys! Only a few more!"

"Azarath…" Beastboy turned into a fly and landed on each laser as a mouse to disconnect it, it was quite difficult though, because they were heat sensing lasers.

"Metrion…" Cyborg was still blasting away at each laser, jumping all around so they would shoot each other.

"Zin- AUGHHH!!!!!"

"RAVEN!" Cyborg blasted the last laser as Beastboy rushed over to Raven's body, lying motionless on the floor.

* * *

**Don't you love cliff hangers???? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. As Long as I'm fighting with you

**Woooo last chapter! Review Please!**

Exhausted would be an understatement if you were to describe Starfire and Robin. It would be more like, completely wasted. Every villain showed up that night that basically they had ever faced. The Hive, The Puppet King, Johnny Rancid, Kitten, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Ding Dong Daddy, you name it. Of course Robin and Starfire did not want each other to find out, so they kept sneaking off, single-handedly fighting each villain. So after facing at least ten villains each they were pretty worn out. So worn out they didn't have enough energy to be suspicious about each other sneaking off. Finally, they both were almost positive that the villains were gone. As Robin led Starfire to the Ferris wheel, they both only thought one thing.

'I'm going to kill those three!'

* * *

"Raven! Raven! Come on! Answer me! You've got to be okay! You just have to!" Beastboy was supporting Raven's unconscious head, her breathing was slow and weak, and Beastboy was growing more and more concerned by the second. 

"I don't know Beastboy, scanners say that she's… she's in a minor comma." Cyborg said sadly as he looked down at Raven with gloomy eyes.

"But she's gonna be okay? Right?" Cyborg looked down.

"We've got a job to finish."

"Hello! We can't take her any further, and we can't leave her here! What are we going to do?" Beastboy could feel his voice begin to rise. His heart was racing and his palms began to sweat.

"I don't know what we're going to do Beastboy! But we have to reset the circuits before Robin and Starfire get home! If they come here and the place is still rigged, then it might attack them! We are working under a deadline man! And our time is almost out!" Cyborg felt himself get a little defensive. Truth was, he was worried sick. He looked back down at Raven's lifeless face, he was scared, they were both scared.

"The Basement is through this door," Cyborg said getting up. "We'll disable the circuits and then bring her to the hospital wing. Do you think you can carry her the rest of the way while I do some stuff on the computer?" Beastboy nodded and picked Raven up as he headed toward the door.

* * *

"Oh Robin, it is so beautiful up here."

"Do you remember this place now?"

"Oh yes, we rode this very ride when we all went to the carnival years ago."

"Well, I made a special note of that day, in fact they should be starting right about…" They both looked up as they heard a large _BOOM! _Echoed in the sky.

"…now." Starfire looked up at the beautiful fireworks. Robin felt quite proud of his memory. Of course he wasn't sure she was going to like it, after all that was when she was attacked by the probes that were after Blackfire. Robin shook his head from his thoughts and began to inch closer to Starfire, who seemed captivated by the fireworks. He scooted over a little closer.

"They're so beautiful," Starfire uttered, Robin scooted closer. "How did you know about the fireworks?" He scooted even closer.

"I just, read about it, somewhere." He lifted his arm like he was yawning and slowly put his arm around Starfire. Star seemed a little shocked once he did, but she was happy none the less. She lay on his chest, slouching a little as she watched the fireworks with Robin's arm still around her.

"Starfire, I've really had a good time with you today…" Starfire got up breaking his grasp but they were still very close.

"I have enjoyed this time as well."

"I am Dr. Light!" 'Crap.' Both titans thought as they heard the muffled voice, pretending as though they had heard nothing.

"Do you maybe, want to, do this again sometime?"

"You can not defeat my brilliance!"

Starfire nodded, keeping one eye on the very scrawny man. Robin leaned in closer so did Starfire. Their lips both curved but one eye was still open. Robin was trying to ignore it, but the damage he was causing made it hard to.

'Come on guys, if you're gonna show up-' Robin thought

'Please, do it know, my friends, where-' Starfire said silently

'The hell are you? I'm going to-'

'Talk to you three when I get home, I can not believe-'

'You didn't listen to one word I've said!' Subconsciously they had both leaned in even more, sweat dropping, not because they were about to kiss but because, there was no way to sneak away from the Ferris wheel. Then suddenly their one eye kept open, caught each other, looking at the pathetic villain. It was like they completely paused what they were both doing until they both looked at each other. The both leaned back and just stared at each other, and the fact that they had just caught each other looking away, both caught them off-guard. They looked at each other and then they looked at Dr. Light both of them.

"Ladies first." Robin said as Starfire took his hand and headed toward Dr. Light with starbolts in the other hand, with her eyes glowing a bright green, she need to take her rage out on something.

* * *

"Are you almost done? Raven really needs help!"

"Don't rush me man! This virus really took a bite out of my system, I've got to kill everything I can on here before I re-boot it."

* * *

Robin and Starfire made a great team, and since they were fully motivated, they kicked-butt twice as hard. Dr. Light was in the Police van, when Star and Robin just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Robin put out his arm, as a sign to go home. Starfire linked her arm around his and began walking toward the end of the street.

* * *

"Hurry up! Robin and Star are gonna be here any minute!" Beastboy looked down in his arms to see Raven stirring a bit in her deep sleep.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Beastboy?" They both heard a weak voice and looked down at Raven how was blinking a bit and began to open her eyes like anew born baby.

* * *

"So you really did have a good time tonight?" Robin asked again.

"Of course, it was the most glorious time I have ever experienced!" Starfire said melting in his arms.

"You didn't, by any chance, have to deal with any… villains did you?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Oh my head," Beastboy put Raven down and she wobbled a bit as she made contact with the floor. She caught herself and began to rub her head. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later, right now we've got to reboot this system before Robin and Starfire get home."

"Wait, why?"

"Because if they get home before we re-set the alarm, my lasers will literally fry them, like they did to you, except worse."

"How worse?" Raven said weakly

"When you got hit by that laser that was the only one left. We didn't have to go through the entry-way to get to the basement. So if they show up, the lasers will begin shooting them, but the thing is, they won't stop shooting if someone is not moving."

"So that means, if we don't shut this off before they get home…"

"Who knows what will happen."

* * *

"You're kidding right? You had to face Kitten? What did she say?"

"She was not very pleased when she discovered that you were my date." Starfire stated.

"I'm glad I didn't have to face her, that girl makes my skin crawl." Starfire began laughing.

"I feel the sorry for you, the hive five must have been challenging."

"They weren't that bad… I guess." Robin said trying to sound heroic.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Cyborg shouted.

"Why don't we just call them?" Raven asked.

"Because, our communicators are down temporarily while the system is under repair." The lights began to flicker and then they turned off completely.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked quite frightened "

"The system is re-booting, but the alarm is still on!"

* * *

Starfire and robin grabbed each other's hand as the reached the end of the road, she began flying over to their home. Because the carnival was a short distance away from the tower, they decided to just walk. So Starfire had to fly Robin over the water. The both blushed when their hands locked together, but they were still insanely happy.

* * *

"Come on! I'll bet they're almost here!" Beastboy shouted anxiously.

"It's almost done, just a few more seconds to go."

* * *

Starfire landed in front of the door but did not let go of Robin's hand. They both stood there for a little bit just staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

* * *

"Almost done…" The lights flickered back on as a sign that the system was re-booted.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" The other three titans could hear Robin walk in, he did not sound happy. They all rushed up to the main room and quickly sat down on the couch, it was one of the only rooms that was not completely wrecked. They could hear footsteps coming up and they all let out a sigh of relief as they saw them walking past the main room. The doors were open and Robin and Starfire both looked very confused as they looked around, but they didn't question it. Robin was still holding Starfire's hand as he walked her to her room. As the passed the main room the saw the other titans. Robin's eyes narrowed and Starfire's eyes turned green. If looks could kill, those three would have died right there and then.

"Well, I'm sorry this night didn't really go… exactly as planned." Robin said rubbing the back of his neck trying not to make eye contact with her. She smiled at him which made him look up. He could feel himself come forward like a magnet. They closed their eyes and felt each other's lips on there own. They were there for quite a while until they both broke the kiss.

"I had a glorious time," Starfire winked at Robin then headed into her room. Robin found himself standing in front of the same door he feared, only that morning. The Bright name plate the read in big bold letters STARFIRE. He laughed a little to himself and began to turn away. His eyes narrowed as he walked toward the main room.

"All I know is that they better have a good explanation for where they've been." Robin said as hands turned to fists.

* * *

**The reason i was jumping around so much, is because i wanted you to feel the tension between the two groups. Well i hope you enjoyed! review plz!**


End file.
